Present fencing systems require erection of structural support posts at some predetermined spacing after which a roll of plastic fencing material is secured at one end to a post and then tensioned from a structural support post at an opposite end so as to stretch the plastic fencing material across the plurality of structural support posts. After stretching, the plastic fencing material is secured to the intermediary structural support posts.